Fireflies
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Karena semuanya belum tentu seperti apa yang tampak. ONESHOT.


**Fireflies**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by akiyoshi hongo_

_

* * *

_

Dua orang itu duduk saling membelakangi, masing-masing bersandar pada sebuah sisi batang pohon yang besar dan lebat itu. Mereka sedang tidak bertengkar, namun entah kenapa mereka melakukannya.

Mereka tidaklah terlalu akrab. Sang pemuda itu bahkan heran mengapa ia ditelepon malam-malam begini oleh sang pemudi yang merupakan adik sahabatnya. Kalau sahabatnya tahu ia sedang bersama adiknya, mungkin ia akan ditampar karena jam 10 malam begini, adiknya belum juga pulang ke rumah.

"Jadi...Hikari..." sang pemuda diantara mereka mengawali pembicaraan. "Kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu? Tumben sekali."

"Maaf, Koushiro," ucap pemudi satunya lirih. "Aku tidak tahu lagi siapa yang harus kutelepon. Miyako sedang ke Kyoto, sementara Sora sedang pergi keluar bersama kakak."

Mungkin Koushiro bisa selamat dari tamparan Taichi malam ini, melihat bahwa yang bersangkutan sedang pergi menghabiskan malam minggu bersama kekasihnya tersayang.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf telah menyita waktumu, Koushiro."

"Tak apa-apa."

"Aku benar-benar butuh teman bicara."

"Hikari, tidak apa-apa. Aku senggang, kok," Koushiro mencoba meyakinkan Hikari bahwa ia tak mengganggu akhir pekan Koushiro. "Jadi...ada apa...?"

Tak ada suara yang terdengar dari sisi yang berlawanan. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara tertawa yang sangat lembut. "Aku tidak yakin untuk menceritakannya kepadamu."

"Lalu untuk apa kau memanggilku?"

Hikari kembali terkikik, sementara kepala Koushiro mencoba mencari tahu ada apa. Hikari jarang sekali punya masalah; hidupnya sangat bahagia. Ia punya paras yang cantik menawan, keluarga yang perhatian, kakak laki-laki yang penyayang, seorang Digimon yang tangguh, teman-teman yang baik hati—termasuk dirinya, dan seorang kekasih yang sayang kepadanya—

_Jangan-jangan..._

"Apakah ini soal Takeru?" tanya Koushiro di sela tawa Hikari.

Tawa yang indah itu berhenti. Kembali kesunyian menyelimuti malam yang gelap itu. Koushiro jadi merasa tidak enak, takut kalau ternyata dugaannya benar dan menyakiti hati Hikari.

Dan benar saja, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan dari sisi Hikari.

"Hika—" Koushiro segera beranjak dari tempatnya untuk berjalan ke sisi Hikari, namun tindakannya terhenti saat Hikari angkat bicara.

"Tidak, Koushi," ucapnya lemah. "Jangan kemari. Wajahku memalukan jika aku menangis." Ia memang tidak tahu pasti apakah Koushiro beranjak dari tempatnya atau tidak, karena mereka berdua dihalangi oleh sebuah batang pohon yang besar. Namun dari suara rumput yang seperti tergesek oleh sepatu, rasanya itu sudah mengartikan bahwa Koushiro akan mendekatinya.

"Jangan berbicara begitu, Hikari," maka Koushiro kembali duduk bersandar pada batang pohon di sisinya. "Kau tahu? Banyak sekali gadis di luar sana yang bunuh diri karena iri akan wajahmu." Ia memang tidak terlalu mengerti perasaan perempuan. Bahkan ia juga tidak mengerti bagaimana berbicara dengan seorang perempuan. Namun, ia berusaha agar Hikari dapat tersenyum.

Ia sedikit berhasil; Hikari tertawa kecil di sela tangisnya. "Terima kasih, Koushiro. Tapi jangan terlalu melebih-lebihkannya."

"Aku tidak melebih-lebihkan, kok. Aku berkata yang sejujurnya," Koushiro mengangkat bahu.

Hikari tertawa kembali, namun masih menangis.

"Jadi...ada apa dengan Takeru?" tanya Koushiro, kembali dalam topik pembicaraan.

Hikari kembali termenung, masih terisak-isak. "Kau tahu, Koushiro? Kurasa dia berselingkuh."

Mata Koushiro membulat. Mana mungkin Takeru berselingkuh dari Hikari? Takeru adalah orang yang sangat setia, apalagi terhadap Hikari. Semua orang tahu bahwa Takeru benar-benar sayang kepada Hikari, karena mereka tidak pernah dirundung masalah seperti yang terjadi sekarang ini.

"Tidak mungkin..." bisik Koushiro masih agak kaget.

"Tapi sekarang mungkin!" nada bicara Hikari agak meninggi. "Sikapnya kepadaku akhir-akhir ini menjadi acuh! Aku sempat melihat handphone-nya dan membaca SMS dari seorang gadis bernama Catherine yang mengatakan 'Kapan kau akan menjemputku?'. Dan kau tahu apa lagi, Koushiro? Aku tak sengaja melihat Takeru sedang makan malam bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang di sebuah restoran mewah! Itulah sebabnya mengapa ia menawar ajakanku untuk makan malam bersama malam ini—karena ia telah berjanji dengan gadis lain!"

Koushiro hanya terdiam.

"Padahal besok adalah hari ulang tahunku," Hikari kembali terisak.

Koushiro masih diam, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Semua bukti dari Hikari cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa Takeru berselingkuh. Namun, dalam lubuk hatinya, ia percaya bahwa Takeru bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

_Fuahh!_

Tiba-tiba, seekor kunang-kunang muncul di hadapan Koushiro. Kunang-kunang itu terbang keluar dari semak-semak yang berada di depan Koushiro. Koushiro lupa bahwa sekarang sedang musim panas dan ia berada di daerah hutan yang ada sungainya—dua hal yang menjadi kesukaan kunang-kunang.

Melihat hewan mungil nan indah itu, Koushiro mendapat sebuah ilham. Ia mencoba menangkap kunang-kunang tersebut. Ditungkupkan kedua tangannya, lalu tungkupan itu "melahap" kunang-kunang itu. Koushiro tersenyum, lalu bergeser sedikit ke sisi kanannya, dan sekarang ia berada di batas kedua sisi mereka.

"Hikari."

"...ya...?"

"Coba bergeser sedikit."

Hikari menjadi bingung. "Maaf?"

"Bergeserlah ke kiri sedikit."

Hikari masih bingung maksud dari Koushiro. Namun, ia segera sedikit bergeser ke kiri, menuju batas kedua sisi. Ketika ia menoleh kepada Koushiro, tiba-tiba sebuah kunang-kunang terbang di antara wajah Hikari dan Koushiro yang berjarak hanya sekitar sepuluh sentimeter. Hikari agak kaget dengan kemunculan kunang-kunang yang tadi dilepas Koushiro tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Wow..." gumam Hikari. Kunang-kunang itu tidak terbang tinggi. Ia terus melayang di antara Hikari dan Koushiro, seakan-akan Koushiro memerintahkannya untuk tetap berada di sana untuk menghibur Hikari yang sedih.

"Indah bukan?" tanya Koushiro.

"Koushiro...ini...sangat indah..." Hikari masih terkagum-kagum.

"Hikari, kau tahu?" tanya Koushiro. "Pada siang hari, kunang-kunang hanyalah makhluk kecil biasa yang tak berdaya. Ia sama saja dengan kebanyakan serangga lainnya; lemah dan jelek. Namun pada malam hari, ia akan menunjukkan kekuatan yang sebenarnya; cahaya indah yang keluar dari tubuhnya."

"...Lalu?" jujur saja Hikari tidak mengerti apa tujuan Koushiro memberikan ilmu tentang kunang-kunang yang sudah Hikari ketahui.

"Takeru juga sama," senyum Koushiro. "Mungkin ia terlihat menyebalkan di luarnya—bahkan kau sampai menganggap dia selingkuh. Namun, aku yakin, sebenarnya ia itu tidak mengkhianatimu. Sesungguhnya, ia adalah pria yang baik hati dan setia. _Sometimes, everything is not as what it seems_."

"Oke," komentar Hikari pendek. "Bagaimana jika kita membalik keadaannya?" tanya Hikari. "Kunang-kunang adalah hewan indah yang bercahaya di malam yang gelap. Namun sebenarnya, ia hanyalah seekor serangga kecil yang buruk rupa bukan? Hal itu juga tidak seperti tampaknya, kan?"

"Hikari..." desah Koushiro. Sebenarnya, ia sudah tidak punya akal lagi. Tumben sekali Hikari keras kepala seperti ini. Jadi yang bisa ia katakan hanya: "Apa kau tidak percaya pada Takeru?"

Pertanyaan itu jelas membuat Hikari syok. Apakah ia terlalu terbakar api cemburu sampai ia kehilangan kepercayaan kepada Takeru? Bahkan Takeru belum menjelaskan apa-apa kepada Hikari. Dan juga, padahal selama ini Takeru selalu percaya pada Hikari. Bahkan jika Hikari bercerita setelah ini bahwa ia baru saja mengobrol berdua bersama Koushiro, Takeru pun juga pasti akan percaya bahwa Hikari takkan melakukan hal yang macam-macam.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya kepada Takeru, berarti kau juga tidak percaya kepadaku," Koushiro menekankan sekali lagi, dan hal itu membuat Hikari makin merasa bersalah bahwa ia telah menuduh Takeru yang tidak-tidak tanpa keterangan dari orangnya sendiri.

"Koushiro..."

"Karena aku percaya Takeru takkan berbuat hal-hal seperti menghujammu dari belakang. Hikari, aku kenal Takeru lebih lama daripada kau. Aku dan Takeru sudah berpetualang bersama sebelum kau bergabung bersama kami—menjadi anak-anak terpilih yang terjebak di dunia Digital. Maaf saja, tapi tampaknya aku jauh lebih mengetahui sifat Takeru daripada kau."

Hikari termenung. Tak sadar, setetes air mata jatuh ke pangkuannya. Koushiro benar. Sangat benar. Harusnya ia percaya...

Tiba-tiba, Koushiro tersadar bahwa sepertinya ia terlalu kejam kepada Hikari. "Hi-Hi-Hikari!" tukasnya panik. "Ma-ma-maaf! Aku terlalu kasar, ya?"

Hikaru tersenyum, lalu mengusap air mata yang berada di ujung matanya. "Tidak, tidak," ucap Hikari. "Kau sangat benar, Koushiro. Aku salah karena aku tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada Takeru untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Aku salah karena aku tidak mempercayainya...dan mempercaiyaimu..."

Koushiro tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, Koushiro," ujar Hikari. "Tak kusangka pembicaraan kita akan jadi seperti ini."

"_Well_, aku bersedia, kok, menjadi tempat curhatmu kalau ada masalah," Koushiro mengangkat bahu. Ia juga tak menyangka ia bisa membantu Hikari dalam menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Keduanya saling menghela napas lega.

"Sekarang, sebaiknya aku menemui Takeru," kata Hikari. "Sepertinya aku harus menyelesaikannya sekarang juga."

"Sekarang?" tanya Koushiro khawatir. "Aku takut Taichi akan memarahimu jika kau belum pulang selarut ini..."

"Ah, tak perlu khawatir," tukas Hikari. "Taichi akan pulang sangaaaat larut. Pasti ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sora."

"Atau bahkan menginap di rumah Sora dan...?" canda Koushiro. Mereka berdua tertawa tanpa perlu Koushiro lanjutkan banyolan itu.

.

-

.

Keesokan harinya, saat waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul 9 malam, Koushiro berdiri di bawah pohon yang kemarin ia singgahi bersama Hikari. Ia mengirimkan SMS kepada Hikari untuk menemuinya di sana. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan.

"Koushiro!"

Koushiro menoleh ke belakang dan betapa terkagum-kagumnya ia. Hikari baru saja sampai dengan mengenakan sebuah _minidress_ berwarna pink lembut yang sangat indah dan sangat serasi bagi gadis cantik itu. Jika disandangkan dengan Koushiro—yang hanya memakai kemeja jingga dan celana tiga per empat berwarna _olive green_, Koushiro jelas kalah telak.

"Wow, Hikari...kau..." Koushiro menatap Hikari kagum. "Kau tampak menawan..."

Hikari terkikik. "Trims, Koushiro. Ini hadiah dari Takeru."

"Takeru?" Koushiro menaikkan alisnya. "Dia ingat ulang tahunmu—maksudku, kalian sudah berbaikan?"

Hikari tertawa. "Tentu. Semuanya salah paham. Tadi malam setelah aku menemuimu, aku bertemu Takeru dan kami saling bercerita satu sama lain. Rupanya, Catherine adalah gadis yang ditemuinya di Prancis bersama Taichi saat misi menghancurkan Menara Kegelapan di seluruh dunia. Dan sekarang, Catherine menjadi desainer pakaian terkenal dan Takeru memesankan baju ini untukku kepada Catherine."

"Lalu, soal SMS itu?"

"Oh, jadi Catherine meminta Takeru untuk menjemputnya di bandara. Catherine tidak mengirimkan baju ini dengan kurir karena ia sudah lama tidak bertemu Takeru dan ingin sekadar mengobrol saja—dan mereka mengobrol di restoran dimana aku menangkap basah mereka!"

Koushiro tertawa. "Benar apa kataku, kan, Hikari?"

"Ya," senyum Hikari. "Terima kasih banyak, Koushiro. Aku berhutang budi padamu," ujarnya. "Lalu...untuk apa kau memanggilku ke sini?"

"Ah, ya. Tunggu sebentar, ya," Koushiro mengambil sebuah ranting yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Lalu, ia berjalan berkeliling menggoyang-goyangkan ranting itu ke semak-semak yang ada di sekitarnya, sehingga semak-semak itu ikut bergoyang dan...puluhan, bahkan mungkin ratusan kunang-kunang keluar dari semak-semak dan bercahaya menerangi malam mereka berdua.

"Wow..." sekali lagi Hikari menunjukkan kekagumannya, kali ini sambil berputar pelan mengagumi kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di atas mereka.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hikari. Kuucapkan yang terbaik untukmu," senyum Koushiro.

Hikari menoleh kepada kawannya itu, lalu ia menyongsong pemuda berambut merah tersebut dan memeluknya erat. Di telinga Koushiro, Hikari berbisik, "Terima kasih banyak, Koushiro Izumi."

* * *

**owari**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**Hiyaaah, akhirnya saya kembali! XD Err fic ini rada maksa gitu yah, soalnya emang mau menyesuaikan sama judul ceritanya, yang terinspirasi dari lagunya Owl City yang judulnya Fireflies juga.

Gak mau banyak basa basi ah. Read and Review ajah, terus berhubung besok udah Lebaran, saya mengucapkan Minal Aidin Walfaidzin, Mohon Maaf Lahir Dan Batin =)


End file.
